UNFORGETABLE LOVE
by Dechan91
Summary: [Chapter 2 is Up] "Kenapa kau membenciku baek?"tanya chanyeol. "Aku tidak pernah bilang aku membencimu". "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku baek?"pinta jaehyun. "Aku menyukaimu sehun-ah"ungkap baek.
1. Chapter 1

**UNFORGETABLE LOVE**

Angin yang berhembus kencang menghempaskan wajah laki-laki mungil yang mulai kedinginan. Akhirnya laki-laki tersebut menemukan tempat berteduh setelah tiga hari mencari kamar yang sesuai dengan isi kantongnya. Dia tak pernah menyangka dia berani tinggal di seoul sendirian. Walaupun orang tuanya menentang keputusannya tapi dia tetap pergi. Dia hanya akan tinggal 1 tahun disini. Jika dia ingin tinggal di seoul, dia harus bekerja. Setelah mengikuti wawancara penerimaan karyawan, akhirnya laki-laki tersebut diterima di cafe dekat gedung SM entertaiment.

Esoknya..

"Baek, tolong kamu gantiin aku jadi kasir, adikku masuk rumah sakit dan aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang juga"Nayoung memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas kemudian buru-buru keluar

"Nde, hati-hati di jalan. Kamu harus sabar semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan adikmu"ucapku khawatir

"Iya baek, terima kasih banyak"jawabnya buru-buru

" _Untuk pertama kali aku menjadi kasir karena selama ini kerjaku adalah membersihkan cafe dan mencuci piring dan gelas. Semoga bila manager melihat kerjaku yang bagus, aku bisa menjadi kasir seterusnya"_

"Saya pesan ice cream pisang dan bubble tea rasa cokelat, dan tolong dibungkus"ucap pria berperawakan tinggi sekitar 180an cm

"Iya, silahkan tunggu di tempat duduk"Baekhyun menyiapkan bubble tea rasa cokelat dan ice cream pisang kemudian menekan tombol agar pelanggan mengambil pesanannya.

"1 bubble tea cokelat dan 1 ice cream pisang harganya 25 ribu won"ucap baekhyun

"Ini uangnya.. Kamu baru bekerja disini ya?"tanya pelanggan tersebut

"Iya, ini kembaliannya"jawab baekhyun sekenanya

Chanyeol mengambil penanda pesanan kemudian duduk di sebelah kai. "Kai, sepertinya laki-laki yang menjadi kasir disebelah kanan itu orang baru. Buktinya dia tidak mengenal kita dan dia bersikap biasa aja pada kita. Kamu tahu sendiri kan betapa wanita maupun laki-laki sangat ingin berbicara dengan kita"ucap chanyeol tidak habis pikir.

"Mungkin dia tidak mengenal kita, coba kamu tanya dia kenal exo atau tidak?"usul kai

"Iya, aku akan melakukannya. Bagaimana aku bisa percaya diri di panggung kalau aku sendiri tidak dikenal dengan pegawai cafe yang sering kita datangi ini"Chanyeol merapihkan bajunya.

Ddrrrttt

"Ayo kita ambil pesanannya"ajak kai

"Ini uangnya, kamu baru bekerja disini ya?"tanya chanyeol kepada kasir laki-laki tersebut

"Iya, ini kembaliannya"jawabnya kemudian menekan tombol dimeja

"Apa kamu mengenal exo?"tanya chanyeol buru-buru

"Iya aku tau, kamu chanyeol dan dia kai. Maaf, bisa minggir, pelanggan selanjutnya mau bayar"Baekhyun menunjuk antrian dibelakang chayeol.

"Eh? Iya"Chanyeol membawa pesanannya kemudian keluar dari cafe. _"Apa ini? Bisa-bisanya laki-laki itu tau aku chanyeol dan dia biasa saja? Apa laki-laki itu gila ya? Mana ada laki-laki yang tidak menyukai wajahku, apalagi waktu aku menari. Benar-benar membuatku kesal"_

"Hyung, kenapa berwajah seperti itu?"tanya kai bingung melihat ekspresi chanyeol.

"Gwaenchana, aku hanya kesal dengan pria kerdil itu"Chanyeol mengibas kaosnya yang tiba-tiba teras panas.

"Yaudah ayo kita ke ruang latihan, kita masih harus latihan menari lagi buat comeback kita hyung"ucap kai mencoba mendinginkan suasana.

"Baiklah.."

Esoknya

 **Gedung SM Ent**

"Kai, temenin aku beli ice cream pisang"pinta chanyeol kepada kai

"Kemaren kan kita udah beli ice cream pisang hyung, kenapa makan itu lagi?"tanya kai heran

"Aku mau ketemu lagi dengan pria mungil kasir itu"jawab chanyeol

"Kenapa hyung? Gak biasanya kamu tertarik dengan pria. Hey dude, jangan bilang kau gay?"ucap kai curiga.

"Aniyo, aku hanya penasaran saja sama dia. Dia cuekin aku walaupun dia tau kalau aku chanyeol seorang member exo. Aku rasa dia datang dari planet lain jadi dia gak bisa membedakan mana pria tampan dan mana yang tidak"jelas chanyeol

"Mulai deh penyakit narsismu hyung"Kai memutar bola matanya malas kemudian mengikuti chanyeol menuju cafe tersebut

 **Exodus Cafe**

"Menurutmu aku tampan tidak?"tanya chanyeol kepada pria mungil kasir itu

"Hmmm.. tampan"jawab baekhyun sekenanya

"Terus?"

"Terus apanya? Maaf.. kalau sudah selesei, meja ini ingin saya bersihkan"

"Hah?"

"Sudah-sudah.. ayo kita pergi, kita udah ditunggu sama yang lain"ajak kai

"Iya "Chanyeol meninggalkan cafe diikuti tatapan aneh dari pria mungil tersebut

 **Ruang latihan SM Ent**

"Aku sudah pesan ayam bumbu dan ayam bawang, mungkin sebentar lagi sudah sampai"ucap suho

"Seperti yang diduga, terima kasih "jawab tao disambut girang oleh member lainnya yang pada kelaparan

Tiba-tiba..

"Permisi, saya mengantarkan pesanan ayam bumbu dan ayam bawang atas nama suho-ssi"pria mungil masuk ke dalam ruang latihan.

"Yes, ayamnya datang"kata chen kegirangan

"Hyung, bukannya dia laki-laki kasir tadi"ujar kai kepada chanyeol

"Eh iya" jawab chanyeol kaget. _"Kenapa dia bisa jadi pengantar ayam. Berapa banyak kerja yang dia lakukan? Laki-laki itu benar-benar gila"_

"Aku saja yang bayar ayamnya"teriak chanyeol berlari mengambil dompet. "Ini uangnya. Aku tak menyangka kau masih bekerja malam-malam begini, sebenarnya berapa banyak pekerjaanmu?"Chanyeol tersenyum manis kepada baekhyun

"Kau mengenalnya chanyeol-ah?"tanya suho bingung

"Maaf, kau tidak bisa bayar karena suho-ssi yang memesan jadi dia yang harus membayarnya"terang baekhyun

"Mwo? Tidak ada di peraturan kalo yang memesan harus yang membayar"ucap chanyeol menahan amarah

"Sudah chanyeol-ah.. Maaf ya, ini debitnya, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya"Suho memberikan black card nya kemudian melerai mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih, ini kartunya. Selamat menikmati pesanannya"ucap baekyun lalu pergi buru-buru

"Cih, dasar laki-laki itu. Jelas-jelas dia tau Exo tapi dia berpura-pura tidak mengenal kita"ujar chanyeol kesal

"Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa marah dengan laki-laki tadi? Aku rasa laki-laki tadi manis dan baik, kau tidak boleh seperti itu chanyeol-ah"lay mencoba menenangkan chanyeol

"Hyung tidak kenal saja sama dia, dia seperti voldemort. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak terpesona olehku, aku rasa ada yang salah dengan kepalanya"Chanyeol menusuk-nusuk ayam dengan tidak jelas

"Oh, ternyata yang menjadi masalah karena dia tidak menyukaimu. Kau ini kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini"ujar kyungsoo prihatin

"Jadi kamu menyukai pria hyung?"tanya kai dengan wajah penasaran

"Bukannya itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum antar member?"ucap suho bingung

"Kamu ini sangat tidak perhatian, makanya jangan di kamar mulu sama kyungsoo"Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Mianhee.. Abisnya kyungsoo sangat menggodaku hahaha"Kai tetawa lebar kemudian tersenyum manis kepada kyungsoo namun disambut dengan tatapan horor dan satanso kesayangannya

"Yasudah ayo makan dulu, nanti kita tidak kebagian. Lihat ini dimakan semua sama tao. Sayang.. kamu jangan makan banyak mulu, nanti aku gak kuat gendong kamu ke kamar kita lagi"Kris melepas potongan ayam dari sumpit tao

"Gege..."Tao mempoutkan bibirnya

 **Di suatu tempat**

Brruuuuuuuuuuuuuukkkk

"Yaa! Tidak bisakah kau melihat jalan dengan benar?"teriak baekhyun kesal

"Maaf, aku buru-buru"

"Kau?"

"Kau.."

"Apa? Lihat ini! Bekalku tumpah semua. Mimpi apa aku tadi malam bisa kena sial seperti ini"teriak baekhyun kepada chanyeol

"Sial? Ya! Banyak orang ingin ketemu denganku tapi kau menganggapku sial?"balas chanyeol

"Iya.. sana pergi, tadi katanya buru-buru"ucap baekhyun mengusir chanyeol

"Oh iya, nanti aku ganti makanan dengan makanan di restoran yang enak. Makanan ini buatanmu? Memang kau bisa masak? Makanan ini beneran bisa dimakan?"

" _Mwo? Dia benar-benar membuatku sebal. Kenapa aku bisa bertemu terus dengannya. Kesalahan apa yang aku lakukan dikehidupan sebelumnya"_ Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "No, thanks"jawab baekhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan chanyeol

"Laki-laki itu grrrr"ujar chanyeol sebal

Cafe

"Hyung, haruskah kita makan ice cream pisang setiap hari? Kamu kesini mau makan ice cream atau hanya ingin melihat laki-laki itu?"tanya kai sedikit kesal

"Maaf, aku harus menaklukan dia dengan pesonaku. Bagaimana poseku? Sudah keren belum?"Chanyeol melipatkan tangannya di dada lalu kakinya yang panjang disilangkan.

"Dia bahkan tidak melihat ke arah kita, kenapa kau harus bertingkah sok cool seperti itu?"Kai memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hrrrr.. laki-laki itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Kita tiap hari kesini tapi dia tidak pernah mengucapkan satu kata pun pada kita, memangnya kita hantu ?"ujar chanyeol sangat kesal

"Dia itu sangat sibuk, lihat itu dia sekarang lagi mengepel lantai, mana mungkin dia sempat berpikiran tentang kita. Yasudah pulang yuk, bentar lagi cafe nya juga akan tutup"Kai mencoba memberi peengertian.

Di sisi lain

"Sangat melelahkan, ayo kita pesan minum"ajak jaehyun

"Iya.. Permisi nona, kami mau pesan ice latte 2"ujar jaebum teriak

"Maaf, kalau mau pesan silahkan pesan disini dan btw saya le-la-ki. Kami tidak melayani pemesanan dari meja, terima kasih"ucap baekhyun tegas

"Mwo?, kami sudah capek malah disuruh-suruh. Menyebalkan!"ucap jaebum emosi

"Hei sudahlah, aku saja yang pesan"kata jaehyun beranjak ke kasir kemudian memesan ice latte lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Kamu sangat jago main basket, bagaimana caranya kamu bisa mencetak point sebanyak itu?"tanya jaehyun

"Biasa saja, karena sudah lama tidak main basket jadi aku sangat bersemangat tadi"jawab jaehyun

"Ya! Kenapa lagi laki-laki menyebalkan ini mengepel di depanku, sangat menyebalkan. Bisa tidak kau mengepel di tempat lain?"kata jaebum sambil menarik kemejanya

"Dasar laki-laki tidak sopan, kurang ajar"ujar baekhyun marah kemudian menyiramkan ice latte ke kepala jaebum

"Ya! Dasar kau kurang ajar"kata jaebum sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke baekhyun

"Sudahlah, kamu juga yang salah"jawab jaehyun menahan pukulan dari jaebum

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, kenapa kalian berani-beraninya memukul seorang pria mungil seperti ini?"Chanyeol menarik baekhyun ke sisinya

"Wow, ternyata ada exo chanyeol"jaebum tersenyum remeh

"Sopan kalau ingin bicara, kamu tidak boleh seenaknya ngomong sama orang seperti itu"kai membela chanyeol

"Kalian tidak tau? Dia ini pewaris Ciel group, pemilik hotel terbanyak dan terbesar di Asia. Kalian bisa hancur kalau berurusan dengan kami, jadi tolong lepaskan laki-laki itu karena aku akan menghajarnya"

"Sudah selesai kamu bicaranya jaebum, jadi biarlah masalah ini selesei. Maafkan kami noona, dia memang sangat mudah marah, aku juga kesal dengannya. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf"ucap jaehyun ke baekhyun

"Tapi Jae jae jaehyun.."ucap jaebum terbata-bata

"Berapa kali aku harus bilang kalau aku ini pria?"Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Lepaskan aku chanyeol. Sudah selesei kalian mempamerkan kepopuleran dan kekuasaan kalian? Kalau sudah selesei harap keluar dari cafe ini karena cafe ini sudah waktunya di tutup"bentak baekhyun membuat empat pria tersebut kebingungan

"Mwoya ige? Tidak pernah aku melihat nona sedingin ini, jaehyun-ah mari kita pulang"ajak jaebum

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, bolehkah saya mengantar anda pulang"ucap jaehyun kepada baekhyun

"Ya! Andwee.. Kau harus pulang denganku"Chanyeol menarik kembali tangan baekhyun

"Aku tidak akan pulang dengan siapapun jadi tolong pergilah sekarang, kalau tidak aku akan menghubungi polisi"Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari chanyeol kemudian berpura-pura mendial nomor kantor polisi.

"Daebak.. aku sangat suka dengan pria imut sepertimu, sampai ketemu lagi"Jaehyun mengusap lembut kepala baekhyun

"Ya! Berani-beraninya kau menyentuhnya, aku hajar kau bangsat"sahut chanyeol meledak

"Berhentilah, kalian juga harus pulang. Aku sangat capek jadi aku mohon pengertian kalian"ucap baekhyun lemas

"Baek, mianhee. Ayo kita pulang hyung"ajak kai

"Baiklah, kamu hati-hati pulangnya ya. Kalau ada apa-apa kasih tau aku"ucap chanyeol

"Tapi kan dia tidak tau nomor kamu hyung, yasudah ayo kita pulang"Kai menarik paksa badan chanyeol menuju pintu keluar

"Ya! Baek, no hp 010-8982.."teriak chanyeol kemudian mulutnya dibekap oleh kai.

" _Mwoya? Idol kok mengumbar nomor hpnya? Dia bodoh ya? Tapi yasudahlah. Akhirnya mereka pulang semua, sangat menyebalkan. Hari ini hari apa ya? Kenapa aku sangat tidak beruntung hari ini_ "Baekhyun tidak habis pikir kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini.

 **Di persimpangan jalan**

"Yes, akhirnya hari minggu, aku mau beli baju dan eyeliner. Lumayan uang yang terkumpul minggu ini, syalalal lalalala"ucap baekhyun senang

Tiba-tiba

Bruuuuukkkkkkk

"Ahhh.. Lepaskan aku!?ucap baekhyun namun mulutnya ditutup dengan tangan seseorang

"Ikut aku dan tolong jangan ribut"jawab orang tersebut

Pria tersebut menarik tangan baekhyun kemudian membawanya ke tempat yang gelap

Bruukk.. tubuh baekhyun dipeluk oleh orang tersebut. Jantung baekhyun berdegup sangat kencang.

"Lepaskan aku, kamu siapa?"ujar baekhyun marah

"Maaf, aku sehun. Aku tadi dikejar-kejar oleh sasaeng fans dan tidak sengaja menubrukmu, sekali lagi maafkan aku"ucap sehun minta maaf

"Oh lain kali hati-hati dan jangan menarik tangan seenaknya lagi"ucap baekhyun mengels pergelangan tangannya yang memerah

"Tanganmu sakit ya? Maafkan aku"Sehun menatap wajah pria di depannya. "Ngg tapi kyknya aku pernah melihatmu, kamu laki-laki yang sangat dibenci chenyaol hyung kan?"anya sehun penasaran

"Iya, itu aku.. Kenapa aku selalu sial kalau sudah bertemu dengan anak exo"baekhyun menggerutu

"Hahahaha.. kenapa kamu sangat membenci chanyeol?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku membencinya. Hmm mungkin sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang. Sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang mengejarmu"

"Ah Iya, kalau begitu aku pergi dahulu"pamit sehun sambil melambaikan tangan

"Ne.. Hati-hati dijalan"ucap baekhyun tanpa sadar

 **Dorm Exo**

"Hyung, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"tanya sehun kepada chanyeol

"Tidak ada, hanya bermain internet saja. Kenapa?"jawab chanyeol

"Tadi aku ketemu baekhyun gara-gara dikejar sasaeng fans"

"Mwo?! Jinjja? Terus dia ada bilang sesuatu tentangku?"

"Loh kenapa dia harus nanya tentang kamu? Tadi aku sempat nanya kenapa kamu sangat membenci chanyeol terus dia jawab kalo dia tidak pernah bilang membencimu"

"Heh? Terus kenapa dia sangat dingin kepadaku seperti penyihir saja"ucap chanyeol bingung

"Molla hyung, mungkin kau bukan tipenya dia"balas sehun usil

"Mwo? Aku tampan, kenapa aku tidak masuk dalam tipe idealnya? Awas saja dia kalau ketemu nanti. Dia akan tergila-gila padaku"Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

"Kenapa hyung harus repot-repot mendapat perhatiannya, jangan-jangan hyung suka dengan dia ya?"tanya sehun selidik

"Molla, akhir-akhir ini memang aku sering memikirkannya makanya setiap hari aku beli ice cream pisang biar bisa ketemu walau sebentar "jawab chanyeol lemas. Chanyeol sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. Kenapa dia sangat emosi bila baekhyun tidak menggubrisnya? Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengenal dia.

"Kenapa wajah berseri gitu? Apa ada hal yang membuatmu senang"tanya chanyeol curiga

"Aniyo, aku memang berseri setiap hari hahahaha"jawab sehun mengelak. _"Kenapa aku seperti ini? Apa karena aku tadi tidak sengaja memeluk baekhyun? Jantungku sangat berdegup kencang saat memeluknya, apa baekhyun tadi bisa merasakan detak jantungku?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong..

Pasti pada bingungkan main pair siapa? Jawabannya ada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya hahaha :p

Saya mau numpang promosi nih. Boleh kan? Hihihihi

Jadi begini, kalau kalian chanbaek shipper pasti tau kan instagram chanbaek_idclub ?

chanbaek_idclub mengadakan lomba ff chanbaek untuk merayakan 3rd Anniversary nya

Berhubung saya chanbaek hardshipper jadi saya ikut *halah gak nyambung

Jadi ff oneshot saya dengan judul "Another me" nanti akan di posting sendiri oleh pihak chanbaek_idclub

Ff Another me terinspirasi dari drama kill me, heal me (pasti udah nonton dong ye kan?)

Baekhyun memiliki 7 kepribadian. Dirinya. Jaehyun si manis tapi preman. Youngmin si nerd. Cherry si crazy dancer. Jihyun si fangirl. Baby si anak perempuan berumur tahun. And the last is Chilli sebagai cabe-cabean

Semua readers mau membaca ff oneshot saya

Terima kasih semuanya ^^

 **CIEL hotel**

"Baekhyun, angkat piring ini juga. Cuci ini sampai bersih dan jangan sampai meninggalkan noda sedikitpun"ucap manager kim

"Ne manager, aku akan membersihkannya hati-hati"jawab baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napas melihat piring dan gelas yang bertumpuk dihadapannya. Baekhyun bekerja part time di hotel ini ketika dibutuhkan pegawai tambahan karena ada acara besar yang membutuhkan karyawan yang banyak. Pekerjaan seperti ini termasuk lumayan karena dihitung berdasarkan jam kerja.

" _Akhirnya selesei juga, badanku mau rontok"_ Baekhyun memukul-mukul punggung. Baekhyun mengambil tasnya di loker kemudian bersiap-siap untuk pulang. _"Hotel ini besar sekali, baru kali ini melihat hotel sebesar ini. Kira-kira berapa harga semalam nginep disini ya?"_ Baekhyun terperangah dengan desain hotelnya, gaya futuristiknya membuat suasana seakan berada di negara eropa.

"Permisi nona, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya seorang pria menggunakan tuxedo rapi

"Mianhe, saya tadi bekerja dan saya mau pulang"jawab baekhyun sopan

"Tunggu... Kamu karyawan di cafe ice cream pisang itu kan? Aku tidak menyangka kita bakal bertemu lagi disini"ucap pria bertuxedo

"Heh? Kau mengenalku? Tapi sepertinya kita belum pernah bertemu. Maaf aku tidak mengingatmu"ucap baekhyun kikuk. Wajah pria di depannya memang sedikit familiar tapi baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingat pertemuan mereka.

"Aku pelanggan di cafe mu. Temanku pria yang kau siram dengan ice latte. Bagaimana? Sekarang kau mengingatku kan?"jelas pria tersebut.

"Oh, kejadian waktu itu. Maaf aku telah bersikap kasar. Aku mengingatmu tapi aku tidak tau namamu"balas baekhyun.

"Ah.. Jaehyun. Ahn Jaehyun. Nama kamu baekhyun kan?"Jaehyun mengulurkan tangannya

"Iya.. aku baekhyun. Salam kenal"Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan jaehyun. "Baiklah, karena saya tidak ada urusan lagi di hotel ini jadi saya pamit pulang. Terima kasih"ucap baekhyun kemudian menundukka kepalanya.

"Kenapa cepat sekali pulangnya? padahal kita belum sempat mengobrol"kata jaehyun menarik tangan baekhyun

"Maaf, tapi tolong lepaskan tanganku"Baekhyun menarik paksa tangannya. _"Kenapa pria Seoul suka sekali menarik tangan seseorang. Apa semua seperti itu? Aku bukan wanita, kenapa aku juga ditarik-tarik? Aneh sekali"_ Baekhyun mendengus sebal

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak ingin kau buru-buru pulang. Sebenarnya semenjak kejadian di cafe itu, aku sering memikirkanmu. Aku ingin pergi ke cafe tetapi aku harus ke luar negeri mengurus beberapa keperluan dan baru tadi pagi aku sampai disini"ucap jaehyun mencoba memberi penjelasan

"Oh begitu.. Sudah selesai ceritanya? tapi maaf aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dan aku mau pulang"balas baekhyun malas

Kruyuuuuuuukk

" _Kenapa harus sekarang? Ahh ternyata aku belum makan dari siang. Ini benar-benar memalukan"_ Baekhyun memegang perutnya

"Ternyata kamu lapar, mari kita makan di dalam. Aku juga belum sempat makan"ajak jaehyun

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa membeli makan sendiri. Ini sudah larut, aku takut tidak dapat bus lagi"ucap baekhyun menolak ajakan jaehyun

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang jadi ayo kita makan"

"Baiklah.. tapi jangan lama-lama"ujar baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia sangat lapar sekarang. Baekhyun terpaksa menerima ajakan jaehyun, takut kalau dia pingsan di jalan karena kelaparan. Dan itu benar-benar sangat tidak keren

"Baik tuan puteri, ucapanmu adalah perintah untukku"jawab jaehyun sambil menunjukkan arah ke restoran

"Mwo? Ucapanmu aneh sekali. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kau mempunyai uang banyak kan? Sepertinya makan disini sangat mahal. Aku sudah lelah mencuci piring. Aku tidak mau mencuci piring lagi karena tidak mampu membayar tagihannya"ucap baekhyun sarkastik.

"Hmm sepertinya aku punya cukup uang untuk membayar tagihannya. Kau tenang saja baek. Kau bisa memesan makanan apapun disini. Maaf tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Tapi hotel ini milikku"jelas jaehyun

"OH ini milikmu.."ucap baekhyun santai

Tik Tik Tik Tik Tik

" _Mwo? Dia yang punya hotel ini? Omoo. Oettokeh? Kenapa otakku berjalan sangat lambat? Apa karena kelaperan? Aku ingin pulang. Aku malas berurusan dengan pria kaya seperti dia"_

Jaehyun menarik tangan baekhyun menuju restoran. Jaehyun mengajak baekhyun ke ruang makan tersendiri seperti ruang VIP. Baekhyun hanya bisa takjub dengan apa yang dia lihat. Padahal tadi dia hanya bekerja mencuci piring, tapi sekarang dia telah duduk di meja yang telah dihiasi lilin-lilin yang indah.

"Kamu mau makan apa? Disini banyak koki yang bisa masak hampir semua makanan di dunia jadi kamu bisa pilih makanan apa saja"ucap jaehyun tersenyum manis

"Baiklah.. aku melihat menu dahulu"Mata baekhyun melirik-lirik liar ke dalam menu. "Hmmm aku mau fettucini carbonara, lamb steak, serta penutupnya salad buah"jawab baekhyun

"Aku kira pria mungil sepertimu makannya sedikit, tapi ternyata aku salah. Kiyeowo. Baiklah, aku panggil manager kim dulu"ucap jaehyun memanggil manager kim

"Manager kim, suruh koki yang terbaik masak fettucini carbonara, lamb steak, serta salad buah"suruh jaehyun

"Baik tuan, tapi kenapa pegawai ini bisa makan dengan anda. Dia pekerja lepas yang mencuci piring dan gelas di acara amal tadi tuan"Manager kim menunjuk ke arah baekhyun

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu kepada priaku. Mulai sekarang jangan pernah kau membiarkannya mencuci piring disini"ucap kaehyun tegas

" _Heh? Priaku? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"_ Baekhyun menatap horor pria di depannya.

"Baik tuan, untuk meminumnya wine apa yang harus dipersiapkan tuan"tanya manager kim

"Kamu suka wine dari negara mana putriku?"tanya jaehyun ke baekhyun

"Aku tidak bisa minum minuman beralkohol. Aku mau susu strawberry saja"jawab baekhyun santai namun dibalas tawa oleh jaehyun. "Maaf.. Apa ada hal lucu yang aku lewatkan? Kenapa kau tertawa sendirian. Kau aneh"Baekhyun menatap aneh pria di depannya.

" _Mwoya? Mana ada pria dinner makan steak dengan susu strawberry. Lucu sekali. Rasanya ingin aku bawa pulang"_ Jaehyun berusaha menahan tawanya. "Tidak ada yang aneh. Maaf"

"Ita, tidak apa-apa. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau melarangku kerja disini? Aku juga perlu uang untuk bertahan hidup di seoul, menggaji satu orang pegawai sepertiku juga tidak akan membuat hotelmu bangkrut"ucap baekhyun kesal

"Kalau kau menginginkan uang, kau tidak perlu bekerja. Kau hanya perlu jadi kekasihku dan aku akan memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu. Bagaimana?"ujar jaehyun memberikan penawaran yang menarik

"Heol.. Apa kau gay? Apa semua pria yang ada di dekat denganmu kau ajak dengan ucapan seperti itu? Tidak bisa dipercaya"kata baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tidak, aku malah tidak pernah mengucapkannya kepada wanita manapun. Bukannya itu yang diinginkan oleh semua orang terhadap pasangannya?"tanya jaehyun penasaran

"Oh jadi kau belum pernah pacaran? Pantas saja ucapanmu sangat menyakitkan. Tidak semua orang seperti itu. Daripada uang, biasanya seseorang ingin dia merasa bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya yang hanya dicintai oleh kekasihnya dan kekasihnya tersebut bisa melindungi dia walaupun dalam keadaan susah"

"Oh jadi kamu pria yang seperti itu? Baiklah, aku akan melindungi mulai dari sekarang"ucap jaehyun mantap

"Ya! Aku tidak pernah bilang aku tertarik padamu. Hentikan ucapan chessy mu itu. Nanti selera makanku hilang"ujar baekhyun sinis

"Wae? Hmm Baiklah, sekarang makan yang banyak dan jangan marah lagi ya". Jaehyun tidak mengerti kenapa dia berbuat sejauh ini. Padahal pria didepannya hanya seorag pegawai cafe dan baru saja mencuci piring di hotelnya ini. Jaehyun tidak tau apa yang membuat dia sangat tertarik dengan baekhyun. Hal yang ada dipikirannya hanya bagaimana caranya dia bisa membuat baekhyun menjadi miliknya.

 **Cafe ice cream pisang**

"Saya pesan ice cream coklat and rainbow cake"ucap jaehyun

"Ne, ice cream coklat 1 and rainbow cake 1. Mohon ditunggu pesanannya"balas baekhyun tanpa melihat wajah yang memesan.

 _Dasar ignorant person, bisa-bisanya jadi kasir tapi tidak melihat wajah pembeli_ "jaehyun tersenyum sendiri kemudian mencari tempat duduk yang bagus untuk melihat baekhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Ini pesanannya, silahkan dinikmati"Baekhyun meletakkan pesanan diatas meja jaehyun.

"Heeiii..."jaehyun menahan tahan baekhyun

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"Baekhyun kaget atas perbuatan pelanggannya kemudian melihat orang yang menahan tangannya. "Jaehyun? Ngapain kamu kesini?"tanya baekhyun bingung.

"Wae? Tidak boleh?Aku hanya ingin melihatmu, aku tidak bisa fokus kerja karena selalu memikirkanmu"ucap jaehyun menatap mata baekhyun dalam

"So cheesy, lepaskan! Aku harus kerja lagi"kata baekhyun malas meladeni pria kaya satu ini

Pintu cafe terbuka

"Ossoseyo"sapa baekhyun terhadap pengunjung

"Yaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?"bentak pria berambut blonde

" _Chanyeol? Apa dia tidak bosan makan ice cream pisang setiap hari? Apa dia sengaja kesini untuk mencari masalah denganku? Menyebalkan sekali"_ Baekhyun mendengus sebal

Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangan jaehyun dari tangan baekhyun kemudian dibalas dengan wajah yang murka dari jaehyun

"Aku sedang bekerja, bisakah kalian diam sebentar?Aku sudah cukup capek bekerja, kalau mau mencari masalah denganku tunggu aku selesei bekerja. Tapi kalau kalian masih membuat keributan, akan aku usir dari sini. Arasseo?!"ucap baekhyun tegas

"Neee..."jawab chanyeol dan jaehyun serentak

" _Dasar sinting!"_ Baekhyun melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mungkin hari ini akan menjadi hari yang berat buat baekhyun.

Review juseyo~


End file.
